Zach's cross my heart and hope they aren't girls
by Ambergirl14
Summary: Yes, Cammie is interesting and really makes you question the young teenage girl's mind, but just wait for Zach's side. No one has a story quite like Zachary Goode. I would also like to add that I do not own any of the gallagher girls nor blackthorne boys. They are all owned by Ally Carter and her publisher.
1. Chapter 1

Zach's cross my heart and hope they aren't girls Gallagher Girls fanfiction

There's not much room in this world for kids whose parents have put a hit on themselves. Especially when one is told to "learn to blend in and never stand out", or to "always lie". When this is coming from your mother's mouth and you are just five years old you can either A, disobey and cause her to look at you as though you are nothing more than a burden, or B. obey and simply make her happy. I guess the hardest part of being a wanted person's son is just that. Most people of the world do not know this though. She's not on the news or FBI's most wanted, no only a few know that she is wanted. But that is more people than as a kid you can live comfortably with.

Though these people who do want her are very far and in between it becomes suffocating. My peers believe it s simple if I want away from all of it, then why don't I become a normal civilian? All I would have to do is change my name. One look at me and even the most trained member wouldn't know I was Catherine Goode's son. Or even the last remaining member or the circle.

"Member" is sort of a strong word. I guess, "descendent" or "affiliated with" is better. So I could be a civilian, it would be easy, but that's the problem. "Easy" is not fun. "Easy" means doing a boring desk job and getting simple thrills out of life. Now, I'm addicted to the adrenaline you get from being in sticky situations, where your heart is pounding and it's all you can think about but in your hands lies a bomb that you either diffuse now, or die later from third degree burns.

Besides the adrenaline I have come too close to my friends/acquaintances from my school Blackthorne Academy. I use the term "friends" lightly because through the years my mom, though absent most of my childhood has taught me to, "trust no one".

***3 months later*

Blackthorne needs to stop with the boring mundane, military tactics. We are taught to kill, assassin, is the exact word, but it's time to do actual field work. Luckily, I have talked to Dr. Steve into talking with the man who has practically raised me: Joe Solmon.

Joe and I do not look alike but that man has practically adopted me and taught me the ins and outs of being a spy. When my mom went rogue he was the one there. At age 12 it was Solmon and I practicing brush passes at a zoo with men from MI6. He was even the one who told me about the Circle and the fact that I was member whether I wanted to be or not. He was my enforcer, my provider, and my voice of reason.

Dr. Steve walks in the class with a pensive look on his face. Disrupting my internal thoughts.

"Okay lads, today is going to be an interesting one. You are all well aware of what the female gender is obviously. I have seen the sites you have in your history, ahem, Grant. Anyways, today is a day I think that is much needed. Our class will be trying to become friends and distract the targets. We are trying to keep them from their mission. Their mission I have been told is to find a ruby slipper attraction at the Smithsonian in DC. In the car you will be debriefed of who exactly it is you are looking for."

Jonas, all scraggly hair and thick black- rimmed glasses raises his hand anxiously awaiting, "will we be given false identities sir?"

Dr. Steve, who always has had a soft spot for Jonas, replies, "no, not today. Today lads you will just have to be you. Or at least the you you are supposed to be, because teenage assasins doesn't really pick up girls or sound appealing by any means to the average citizen." With a clap of his hands, we knew this was the conclusion. "Farewell gentlemen, I hope…" Then it went black. Blackthorne tends to do things in a dramatic manor.

As I awake I have the strangest feeling that I am being watched. Of course to no surprise, as I open my eyes I find several pairs stalking me. "There you are Zac Efron! Time to wake up sleeping beauty!" Grant's nickname for me, is Zac Efron ever since a girl mistook me on an operation we did in California, only to be disappointed when she came closer.

Next thing I know Grant has just slapped me in the arm, and a slap from Grant, aka a Hercules twin, it's more of a small truck slamming into you when they forget to check for pedestrians.

"Alright, everyone!" Nick, blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect prep boy model cover is barking orders as usual. He opens the envelope in his hand. "It says, 'in here are the targets, and to not be fooled'". After he reads the letter he grabs a handful of pictures; each one of a girl relatively close in age as the lot of us.

"Is this a joke?" Grant growls. "Are we really looking for girls, specifically teenage girls? Maybe these are their old photos and now we have to figure out what these operatives look like."

Most of the guys nodded in agreement, but I can't shake the feeling that there is something more to this than just teenage girls. All Joe said was, "You want an assignment that will make you think huh? Something that will make your life a little more interesting?"

Nick who looks just as shocked as the rest of us just shakes his head and mutters something in farsi. "Well boys, let's have some fun with this right? It's not everyday that our mission is to follow girls, and more importantly, attractive ones such as these. I will put all of the pictures in my hat and everyone just grab one, study it for five minutes and then we are out."


	2. Chapter 3

It took merely minutes to locate our targets. Baxter, or as Grant called her, "British Bombshell", was with my girl, practically the entire time. If you were just anyone you might be able to notice that they were searching for someone or something but part of me questioned who these girls were if Joe Solomon knew them. Right now all of our assumptions were that these girls were just those girls, but there could be a chance…

Grant and I happened to stumble upon the two as we decided to sit on a park bench and just act like normal civilians. Once we spotted the girls Grant and I turn up the listening devices in our ears just in time to hear the Baxter say, "Oooh, I want one." After glancing at the two of us, this makes Grant broaden his smile.

The other one, Cameron replies, "They're not puppies." Okay so she's not much into what Grant and I have to offer, it slightly offends me but whatever.

"Come on." Rebecca- the British one- urges Cam, "Let's go talk to them. They're really cute!" Now Grant is practically glowing with this compliment. A glance at the blonde one and it appears as though she is actually debating whether or not to talk to us. To be honest if this wasn't a mission, or even if it was and they weren't our targets, I believe Grant and I would've definitely made it worth our time. But we were on a mission, they were our targets, and we Blackthorne boys do not lose to girls.

The two girls keep mumbling back and forth and something piques my interest, something about, "dating a civilian boy" and his name was "Josh". Hmm…there has to be a story there. Wait…who refers to teenage boys as, "civilian boys", other than those who are not civilian? So that confirms my question, as to who they are. But, Gallagher Academy must be a school for spies then? Sort of like Blackthorne? I need to have Jonas on this ASAP. Us boys have always suspected there had to be another school like ours.

Once the girls were around fifty feet away we decided to talk. "Alright. How about we walk behind them, I mean we didn't know there were spy girls and I'm sure they didn't think there was a school for boy spies." Grant point out the truth, what I was really confused by was the fact that Grant was actually listening to their conversation that close (he isn't one for details). I begin to nod my head as in an agreement and we follow our targets.

Suddenly, Grant stops at the same time the girls do. "Do you think there's more going on here?"

"Why Grant?" If he is catching on to everything so quick I feel like an idiot.

"That woman right there in a jogging suit…wasn't she pushing a stroller earlier?" As I peer over to whom Grant is referring to I just chuckle. "Grant that woman is twenty pounds overweight, had a government badge on earlier, and we were told what our mission was. That woman has nothing to do with these girls." As I laugh it off Grant's face changes from one of knowing to one of disappointment.

Once we look up the girls were gone.

"What the heck?" Grant moans. I just roll my eyes at Mr. Dramatic.

"Grant, if the girls are gone suddenly they probably saw the girl you just did and are suspecting her as a tail. If you had a tail, but a timed deadline what would you do?" I ask.

"I guess I would go in and out of places and then possibly changes my clothes or get lost in a big crowd purposefully. Especially, a place like here."

"Exactly."

"Well what do we do then? Do we run to every mall and try and find the girls?" His face becomes much panicked.

"No, because eventually Grant, to get from one place to another, where must you go?" Trying to make him calm down and not cause a scene I try to give him the big picture, he is more of a doer than a pavement artist unlike me.

After almost an hour Grant is the one who spots the two right before they blend in with a crowd of young high school teens, all wearing white shirts with name tags on them.

"Alrighty Grant, time to work our magic." I smirk at him and we do what we were attempting to do earlier, we follow. For all the girls know we are classic teenage boys with raging hormones and who think we have a chance with them.

Slyly as we are going down an escalator Cameron and Rebecca sneaks a peek at Grant and I the same time a few of the other girls who are blushing do. Something from my spy gut tells me that these two spies know that something is up with Grant and I, and I just know they are devising a plan. I elbow Grant and he nods. Next thing we know British Bombshell is screaming, "Let's run and get it!" pointing towards the train at the bottom of the escalator.

It was like someone said a sale at Macy's was happening and those girls were gone, from the bottom of the escalator to the end of the train.

Being a fellow spy I knew that the two agents, were hiding somewhere underneath the escalators. Grant and I slowly walked backwards until two minutes were up. We looked like two teenage boys just messing around instead of devising a plan. As we gave each other a thumbs up indicating it was okay to go we watched the girls split up.

Baxter ascended the escalator but Grant and I remained hidden behind a group of tourist who were on the platform until Cameron stopped watching for someone. Cam went towards an elevator and right as she reached for the button I got there just in time and pushed it for her.

"Hey," I said, shaking my head in a nod. After a few seconds of silence I realized that small talk was not her thing.

"Hi." She replied, pushing the elevator button yet another tie. Once the elevator doors slid open I could tell she was hesitating and not wanting me to go on the elevator, so I stepped on. I have a mission I will not let her nervousness bother me.

The ride finally gave me the chance to really see her. Blondish brownish hairs, blue eyes, slightly tan hands that looked like they have worked. She wasn't wearing anything fancy and no makeup either but she was kind of beautiful. No in the I-would-date-her-way, just as a fact, such as the sky is blue, she is beautiful.

If I wanted to keep her distracted so she didn't arrive to her mission on time I really need to get her talking. "So, the Guggenheim Academy-" I point at the crest on her coat.

"Gallagher Academy" she corrects me.

"I've never heard of it." That's not a lie.

"Well it's my school, " She really knew how to kill a conversation. All I keep thinking about is if Grant by chance found the Greek goddess.

"You in a hurry or something?" I ask.

"Actually I'm supposed to meet my teacher at the ruby slipper exhibit. I've only got twenty minutes and if I'm late, he'll kill me." If it's Joe that really isn't an exaggeration, though I don't think being late would be the reason. She told me where this place is. How big of a rookie mistake is that? Come on Gallagher Girl.

"How do you know?"

"Because he said, 'Meet me at the ruby slipper exhibit."

"No." I begin to actually smile because mistake number two, knowing the time without a watch, that is a little suspicious. "How do you know you only have twenty minutes? You're not wearing a watch?"

She shrugs, "My friend just told me." I guess that's actually a pretty smooth lie.

"You fidget a lot." It's like the girl has a mini war going on her head.

"I'm sorry," She says, "I have low blood sugar." Hmm… that wasn't in her file…but maybe I was supposed to learn all I could about her because it was part of my mission and that's why I was assigned her. "I need to eat something." I feel the side of my khakis for food and then I remember some M&M's that Grant gave me earlier. "Here. I ate most of them already."

"Oh…um…" huh another lie, Gallagher girls makes them up on the spot but she really needs to try harder if she wants the lies to seem legit. "That's okay, Thanks though." She says.

"Oh, okay."

"Thanks again for the candy." She smiles then bolts outside, I am right on her heels the whole time though.

"Where are you going?" She spins to turn and ask me.

"I thought we were going to meet your teacher in the wonderful world of Oz."

"We?"

"Sure. I'm going with you!" I make sure to seem really excited.

"No you're not," Well then, someone is feisty, I like it.

"Look," I explain, "It's dark, you're by yourself, and this is DC." And…you are dumb enough to tell me where you are supposed to be headed, I can't imagine your lack of fighting skills. As much of a jerk as I am, I am not going to let some small girl walk out in DC this place is filled with the guilty, if only everyone knew how many.. "And you've only got". I act like I'm guessing, "fifteen minutes to meet your teacher."

She turns and begins walking fast strides, "Fine."

"You can really walk fast," I say but again Mrs. Don't-have-a-conversation-ever just continues to walk. Okay. "So, do you have a name?" If she answers Cameron Morgan I swear she is crazy and in the wrong business.

"Sure. Lots of them." That was probably the most truthful thing she or any spy could answer, but I just smile as if it were funny and cute. This girl really was on a mission. Her nose was running. The way she walked indicated her feet hurt her, ad due to the lack of conversation, I could tell she wanted to be rid of me. All I wanted to do though was stare at her. I felt as though there was a lot more to her story. Like somehow we were connected, or the name Morgan felt familiar on my tongue. She interests me and that was weird because that didn't happen with most people. I can figure people out but I want to know her and for whatever reason it made me blurt, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Look, thanks for the chivalry and all, but it really isn't necessary." She mutters. "It's just up here." Cam points to the museum of American history, twenty yards away. "And there's a cop over there."

"What?" glancing at the police officer that stood at the corner, "you think that guy can do a better job protecting you than I can?" Ha. Honey, I do this for a living. I could kill that cop at least ten different ways with just a shoe let alone a gun. If only you knew Gallagher knew.

"No, I think if you don't leave me alone, I am going to scream and that cop will arrest you." Geesh. This girl would pull the creeper card? Well fine. I know where she needs to be and there's no way she is going to make it on time if I my timing is correct, which is normally is. Stepping away I just smile.

"Hey," she calls out out to me. "Thanks anyway." Nodding with a solemn look on my faceI just continue on my way. I can thank my mom and Joe for the numerous times they took me to the malls in order to learn how to become a truly good spy.

"Joe." I nod to the tall handsome figure who Ihave always admired. "Zachary." He smiles and nods. "Did you like my mission today?"

"Well like they say, 'you always learn something new everyday'". Joe smiles again. As we hear footsteps approaching Joe and I slink off into the shadows. Cam spots the ruby slippers and gazes at them with excitement.

Solomon walks up behind Cam.

"You're four seconds late."

"But I'm alone." She spins around to face the two of us, though Joe is the only one in the light.

"No Ms. Morga. You're not."

I look at her, step out of the shadows, smile and say, "Hi again, Gallagher Girl."

"Nice work, Zach," Mr. Solomon beams. I turn to wink at confused blondie, allowing my cockiness to get the better half of me. She was such a rookie. That is until she grins a brilliant smile,  
Hi, Blackthorne Boy." My mouth drops open. How did she know? How could she know but then tell me where Gallagher is. Solomon smiles and scolds Cameron, "Very good, Ms. Morgan, but not good enough."

"Your mission was what?" Cam started. "To keep us from achieving our mission?"

Cocking my head and raising my eyeborws I start, "something like that." A smirk comes over my face and a laugh, "I thought I could just make you late for your meeting. I didn't think you'd actually tell me where it was and walk me halfway there."

Green surfaces on the face of Cameron and before I know it all I can think is, "this girl is going to be sick", instead a group of tourist comes and swipes Solomon and blondie away just as I am grabbed into the shadows.


End file.
